


Alone

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loneliness, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: You left me alone....





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> A result of my feels for season 3...

Flames engulfed the pyre raising up into the night sky. The heat was warm on his skin, but nothing about the moment was pleasant.  
He was standing in front of the fire in the darkness like a lonely star in the night.  
No more tears left to fall the incredible sadness weighting down on his soul. For so long he thought he's the last one...the unfortunate survivor of a terrible war...a cracked mirror never to be repaired. Yet he traveled, kept going and going mourning in silence the family and friends he lost...his home.  
Then out of the blue he wasn't alone anymore...another like him...an old friend.  
It came back, rushed across his heart like a shooting star...Hope  
Crashed on the ground shining like a beacon..at last.  
The voice was so familiar it brought tears in his eyes as his voice trembled with so many emotions.  
Anger...anger out of hopelessness...why he left him alone...why he choose to leave...there were just the two of them.  
No companion could match another time lord's presence...someone who knew their planet who missed it the way he did...like a hole in his chest.  
The master...he's afraid so he left, too broken to be fixed but he's the closest thing he had to family...  
_I forgive you_  
He really did, the master was alone too, but he couldn't see that the doctor was his family that they should stay together.  
And now...  
Now there was nothing left of him, the flames burned his body and he's alone again.  
_Alone_  
The curse of the time lord...that's what it was...the magnificent sights, every adventure that made both of his hearts beat fast, all the people who traveled with him, the brilliant mind he possessed...all of that came with a price...  
_To always end up alone_


End file.
